wingsoffirecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rushing Stream
The new prophecy #1 Prologue Spiritlifter raced after Queen Astrid, hurrying to the full moon festival. I can't be late ''again! she thought, remembering what happened last time she missed a date with the queen, during a SandWing royal visit. ''"Spiritlifter, if you are really that passionate about being my spokesdragon, I suggest you start showing up on time" the queen sniffed pointedly. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "it won't happen again! "It better not." Queen Astrid huffed, and turned away to discuss more important matters with the visiting SandWings. THAT was why she couldn't be late. She flew up beside her queen, a stream of NightWings following. The queen gave Spiritlifter a hard,burning stare. Spiritlifter fell back, ashamed. Flashchaser nudged her affectionatly. "Don't let her get to you." he murmured. Spiritlifter shrugged him off. Why was he so in the way? He was so annoying! Flashchaser looked at her with a hurt look on his face. By all the'' moons! What did he ''want? ''Queen Astrid nodded at the SeaWing palace, bustling with dragons of all colors. The NightWings flew down, and joined the festival. "Do you want to come get food with me?" Flashchaser offered. "No." Spiritlifter scoffed, shooting him a disapproving glance. She searched the crowd for her best friend, Silverflight. "Let's go, heartbreaker." Silverflight said as Spiritlifter approached her. They headed for the games tent. "What do you mean?" Spiritlifter asked, intrigued. Silverflight rolled her eyes. "He's been mooning over you for five years now. Haven't you noticed?" she snorted. "Who?" Spiritlifter demanded. "Flashchaser." And Silverflight padded into the tent, leaving her friend puzzled and confused. ''Does he really like me? Me, of all dragons? But... Do I love him? Spiritlifter had to admit, she had never liked Flashrider, no matter how handsome he was. She decided that Silverflight was overreacting, or had had a weird dream. She shook her head and padded in. Inside were several dragons, a female RainWing, another female NightWing, a female SandWing, and finally, a male SeaWing with the most beautiful blue scales and the kindest expression on his face. Spiritlifter was captivated. Silverflight went over and struck up a conversation with the other NightWing. Spiritlifter hardly noticed. The SeaWing turned to her, and as green eyes met purple, a blistering pain went through Spiritlifter's head. A jumble of visions tumbled into her mind. She and the SeaWing living in a house by the shore An odd-looking dragonet hatching out of an egg A group of dragonets facing great danger Phyrria in chaos and the dragonet's were part of it. The words tumbled out of her mouth, cold and strange, echoing inside her head The Rain and the Night, with bonds that they share The Ice will come through they The Sand will start them up and then the Mud will come within the day The Sky will be retrived, from where is farthest from the Sea and the seven of them become one to save Phyrria for eternity Spiritlifter collapsed at the last words, shaking uncontrollably. She opened her eyes to see those green eyes that, despite just meeting him, were achingly familiar. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. Spiritlifter leaned into his side with a sigh, gazing into his warm green eyes. "Yes." Chapter 1 The dragonet scratched at the walls that had been surrounding her for as long as she could remember. The light was SO CLOSE. She slammed herself into the side, hearing a satisfying CRACK. One more scratch..... and the walls shattered, leaving her all the light. She stretched out her neck, soaking in the sunlight. Two dragons were quietly talking in cheerful voices, one black as the walls had been, one as blue as the waves beside him. The black one, Mother, ''the dragonet immediately knew, turned to her. "Look!" she cried, grabbing the blue dragon by the arm. "She's hatched!" The SeaWing looked over, a flash of pride darting over his face. "Oh, Spiritlifter, she's perfect." he said. The black dragon, Spiritlifter, picked up the dragonet softly. "Hello Streamseeker, little one. Welcome to Phyrria." she murmured. Streamseeker squeaked in delight. She had a family. She had a place. All was right with the world. "Clamshell! There's a NightWing with you! Kill her!" a voice rang out as a green dragon burst into sight, two more following him. The blue dragon, Clamshell, whipped his head around, looking at his mate, then his daughter. "You have to go. Now." he whispered frantically. "Hide her in the coral reef a mile due north of here. I'll get her later." Spiritlifter looked at him, fear glimmering in her eyes. "What if she doesn't understand what's going on? What if she thinks we left her?" Clamshell looked at her lovingly. "She's your daughter. Of course she'll understand what's going on." he said firmly. "Now go!" And he flung himself at the guards. "Clamshell..." Spiritlifter stared at the sky, emotions brimming in her eyes as her mate battled the three dragons. She looked at Streamseeker, determination hardening her gaze. "Let's go." And with that they set off, leaving Streamseeker's father, only home she'd known, and all her excitement and peaceful feelings on the beach. Streamseeker shook with fear, watching her mother, jaw set, flying as hard as she could. ''What did I do? Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in progress